An Unexpected Visitor
by FindMeAVamp
Summary: Alice saw Bella become one of them before Edward even met her. What if while he was in Alaska she changed Bella? What would happen? Would Edward and Bella still fall in love? What challenges will they have to face this time? Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Alice's POV:**

_"Edward! I love you! I know you love me too! Please just change me. We can be together forever. I know you want it just as much as I do." I pretty girl with brown hair yelled at Edward._

_"Bella," that must be her name, "I do love you. I've never felt this way about anyone before, but I can't damn you to this life. I can't take your soul, no matter how much I would absolutely love to spend the rest of eternity with you." Edward told her._

_"Edward, please, change me. I know you can do it." Bella pleaded._

_"I can barely be in the same room with you because the call of your blood is so strong, there is absolutely no way I could taste it and control myself." He reasoned._

_"Then Carlisle can do it. It would be easy for him." She pointed out._

_"No Bella. End of discussion." Edward said firmly._

"Alice! Alice? Are you all right? What happened? What did you see?" Jasper asked me as soon as my vision ended.

"I'm fine Jazz. But I am a bit confused about what I saw."

"What did you see?" he asked anxiously.

"I saw Edward and a girl named Bella arguing. They were in love and she wanted him to change her but he said he wouldn't take her soul and damn her to this life."

"Did you say Bella?"

"Yeah. Why? Do you know her?" I asked.

"Isabella Swan. She's Chief Swan's daughter, moved here from Phoenix to live with her dad. She's starting school tomorrow."

"Apparently she is his singer, too."

"I knew he had good control, but to be able to be around your _singer_ for more than a minute without attacking, he's my hero." Jasper said.

"He's not only around her, but he falls in love with her and she knows our secret." Edward in love, it's mind boggling.

"I didn't know Edward was capable of loving…especially a human." He teased.

"Apparently he is, but we need to not tell him about this or he might prevent it from happening."

"Yes, he can be rather masochistic." Jasper agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

It was lunch time and the first half of the day had passed normally. The family was currently sitting at our usual table and just staring off into space. There was nothing to talk about at school.

I was thinking of things to get on my next shopping trip when I noticed Edward staring at something…or more like someone.

He was staring at the new girl…Bella Swan…the girl from my vision. I wonder what she was thinking. I could hear Jessica giving her all the gossip on the 'Cullens' but she didn't seem too fazed by it. Bella then continued to inquire about Edward. Apparently he managed to catch her eye also, not that he hasn't caught every girl in the school's eye, but she wasn't ogling him like most, she seemed…more curious. I liked that about her.

A few minutes before the bell was to ring everyone dumped their untouched food and parted ways to our next class.

After school everyone met at Edward's Volvo, only Edward wasn't there yet. What could be taking him?

A few minutes later I saw Edward come out of the office with a look of pure torture and hatred on his face. He has met Isabella.

"What's your problem?" Rosalie asked not so kindly once everyone was in the car and we were speeding down the road.

Just then I had a vision.

_Edward was speeding down the highway in Carlisle's Mercedes heading towards Alaska._

"You're leaving." I said. It wasn't a question.

"I guess I am." Edward said tightly.

"Drop us off here." I told him. We were at the turnoff for our house. He pulled over and everyone jumped out.

_I'll miss you. Come home soon. _I told Edward in my thoughts before he sped off.

"What was that all about?" everyone hammered me.

"Bella Swan, the Chief of Police's daughter, is Edward's singer and he just had an encounter with her." I explained.

They seemed to except that answer and went off to their own parts of the house once we got home.

I headed up to Jasper and mine's bedroom where he was waiting on me. He knew I would need to talk.

"I have a plan." I said as soon I walked in the room.

"You never know when to mind your own business do you?" he teased.

"This is about our brother's happiness. If we don't interfere now, Edward may never get his true love." I defended myself.

"You know you don't have to defend yourself around me. I'm behind you no matter what." He sighed.

"Good, now here is my plan." I said getting to the point, "I don't know when Edward's coming home, but I do know that it's not going to be for at least a week. And when he comes back him and Bella are going to fall in love, but he's going to refuse to change her which causes the family a lot of grief and complications."

"What are you getting at Alice?"

"I think that while Edward is in Alaska we should change Bella." I stated.

"What!" he yelled.

"We should change Bella." I stated calmly.

"You have got to be joking."

"Nope"

"And exactly how do you plan on carrying this plan through?"

"I talk to her tomorrow and invite her over after school. When she gets here Carlisle and I can explain the whole situation to her and ask if she's willing to be changed."

"And what if she's not?"

"She will be" I had a vision.

"I'll support you with this, but I don't think Carlisle will agree to it." He can be so pessimistic sometimes.

"I'll talk to him about it when he gets off work. In the mean time…" I trailed off suggestively.

Jasper then crashed his lips against mine and leaned me back onto the bed. God I loved him.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Carlisle walked in the door I asked to speak with him.

"Sure Alice" he said leading me to his office.

"What do you need?" he asked once we were seated and the door closed.

"It's about Isabella Swan." I stated.

"Oh, yes, Edward told me about her. She's his singer I believe." He said.

"Yes, she is, but not only that, when Edward comes back they're going to fall in love and she's going to find out our secret."

"Edward's going to find his true love?" he inquired.

"Yes, but he's going to refuse to change her and supposedly 'damn her' to this life." I sighed, "So I've come up with a plan to save our family a lot of grief and complications and unneeded anger."

"What is this plan you speak of Alice?" Carlisle asked warily.

"Tomorrow I could talk to Bella and invite her over to the house, then once here you and/or I could explain the whole situation and ask her to be changed."

"What if she says no? Then we'll have someone knowing our secret." He reasoned.

"She won't say no. I've had visions of her saying yes and of her being a vampire." I didn't tell him about the ones of Edward being really, really pissed.

"But will they still fall in love if she's a vampire?"

"I know for a fact that they still get together. I have seen way more of their relationship than I would have liked." I whined. I've even seen them…well…you know.

Carlisle chuckled at my expense.

"We will go through with the plan if you're sure she says yes and that everyone will be happy in the long run." He stated.

"She will and everyone will be **very** happy, especially Edward and Bella." I was ecstatic.

"Okay then, we'll need to let the family know there's going to be a new addition to the family."

"There's going to be a new addition to the family?" Emmett asked walking in with the rest of the family, excluding Edward, following behind.

"Yes, Isabella Swan will be joining our family as Edward's mate." Carlisle told them.

"And Edward's okay with this?" Emmett inquired.

"Well…he…doesn't….exactly know…yet." I murmured, "But I've had visions and it's the best solution to change her while he's in Alaska."

"Why?" Esme asked.

"They're going to fall in love when Edward comes back and she's going to know our secret, but he won't change her, so, we're going to do it now and save ourselves a lot of trouble in the future." Carlisle explained.

"Whatever." Rosalie scoffed walking out of the room.

After working out the finer details of the plan everyone left Carlisle's office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's POV:**

I was thinking about Edward Cullen when I stepped out of my truck the next day. I couldn't get his eyes out of my head. They had been pitch black and held so much emotion. They were emotions that should have scared me, hatred, hunger, ferociousness, but instead I was captivated. There was something behind those emotions, something, that gave me butterflies. I've never believed in love at first sight, but now I'm starting to wonder. I need to unravel the mystery that Edward and his family were. They weren't human, I do know that much. I found myself searching the parking lot for Edward. I didn't find him but I did see one of his sisters, Alice I think, walking towards me.

"Hi Bella" She greeted me. She seemed like a person I could be good friends with. "I'm Alice." I was right!

"Hi Alice" I said.

"So, how do you like Forks so far?" she asked me as we walked towards the building.

"It's very…boring…and wet." That's sounds about right.

"That's forks for you." She laughed. Her laughter sounded like a million tiny bells. It was beautiful.

We'd reached where we had to part ways. "Bella, do you want to eat lunch with me and my family today?" she asked.

"Sure, why not." I told her. I really liked Alice. I think we could be really good friends.

"Great! See you then." She exclaimed before walking towards her first period class.

My first couple of classes dragged by. I was anxious to see Alice again. She was the first person I've really just clicked with in years. The human species just didn't work well with me.

Alice met me outside of the cafeteria.

"Hey Alice" I greeted her.

"Hey" she said stepping into the lunch line with me. We were just talking about random stuff when the topic of shopping came up.

"Do you like to shop Bella?" she asked sitting down at the table with the rest of her family.

"No, I hate it." I told her truthfully, sitting down next to her.

My statement caused Rosalie and Alice to stare open mouthed at me and the guys to smirk at some inside knowledge.

"What?" I asked looking at everyone at the table.

Emmett was kind enough to explain the situation to me while the girls composed themselves. "You see Bella, Rosalie and Alice are complete shop-o-holics and can't believe that anyone in the world could dislike shopping."

"Well you just found someone." I replied somewhat smugly.

"How can you not like shopping?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know. I just don't"

"I'll have to fix that." Alice said with a wicked glint in her eye that gave me shivers. I really didn't want to go shopping.

Lunch passed much too quickly in my opinion. I really liked all the Cullens. Alice is happy and energetic, Jasper is cool, calm, and collected, Emmett is hilarious and very open with his thoughts and opinions, and Rosalie is nice, a bit conceited, and I think she could be a real bitch if she wanted to be, but could still be an awesome friend. I loved them all. I wish Edward had of been there, though. I can't help but think that I might have had something to do with his sudden disappearance. I asked where he was during lunch, but I never got a straight forward answer.

Alice met me after school in the parking lot.

"Do you want to come over to my house for a little bit and hang out?" she asked.

"Sure" I readily agreed.

"Cool. Just follow behind me in your truck."

"Okay."

On the way to her house I couldn't stop thinking about what a great family they were. They loved and cared for each other and would protect each other in a heart beat. I found myself longing to be a part of it. I never had a real family like that and I just really clicked with them. I don't understand how everybody's not begging to be their friend. I would literally sell them my soul if they asked for it.

After a few minutes we pulled up to the most gorgeous house I've ever seen. It was a huge white mansion. It felt like…home, but that's insane. It's Alice's home.

I followed everyone inside and was awed again by the sheer magnificence of the house.

"You guys have a beautiful home." I complimented.

"Why thank you dear." A woman said walking into the room with a warm smile.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen, I'm Bella." I introduced myself.

"Esme, please, and it's nice to meet you Bella."

"It's nice to meet you too, Esme."

"And I'm Carlisle." Mr. Cullen said wrapping his arm around his wife's waist.

"Hello Carlisle." I greeted.

"Alice, may I talk to you and Bella in my office?" he asked Alice.

"Sure!" she said awfully energetically. Should I be worried? Nah.

When we entered the office Alice and Carlisle turned to face me. Apparently Alice knew what this is about.

"Have a seat Bella." Carlisle said.

When I had sat down Alice said, "You're not going to believe this, but please try and keep an open mind."

"Does this have anything to do with…with…ya'll not being human?" I asked timidly.

Alice gasped. "How did you know?" Carlisle asked surprised.

I laughed meekly. "I don't really know, it's just kind of obvious to me. I'm guessing nobody else around here has had any suspicion about you guys."

"You're right. No one has suspected anything in years. Since you know we're not human, do you know what we really are?" Alice asked.

"Well…you don't have any of the characteristics of anything I've ever heard of, but the last time I saw Edward he looked like he wanted to eat me. So, I've been toying with the idea of ya'll being vampires and Hollywood just getting their facts wrong." I told them truthfully.

"Damn. She's good." Alice exclaimed.

"You're right…again. We are vampires, but I have one question to ask you before we go into more details, if you knew what we were, why did you come here?" Carlisle asked. "A human's self preservation automatically tells them to stay away from us."

"I was sort of drawn to ya'll. And then once I got to know you better, I realized that I clicked with you guys a lot better than I clicked with humans. And right now, I'm hoping that you don't think that I'm just trying to hang out with the vampires. I really am sincere."

Alice rushed over and gave me a bone crushing hug. "We have no doubt that you're sincere Bella. We're going to be such good friends!" she exclaimed.

When Alice had finally let me go, because I couldn't breathe, Carlisle went into detail about vampires. Sorting fact from fiction and answering any and all of my questions.

I found out that everything I've ever heard about vampires was wrong, except the drinking blood part, but that the Cullens drink from animals instead of humans. I found out that everyone brought over their most dominant trait and that some vampires had powers. We had been talking for a long time. I knew that all this was leading up to something big, but I didn't want to rush them into anything.

"Bella," Carlisle said after a while, "I'm sure that you know there is a reason we told you our secret."

"Yes, I figured there had to be." I said.

"Well, it's because we want to change you."

"Why?" why would they want to change me. I'm just an ordinary girl.

"Remember how we told you Alice can see the future?" I nodded my head, "Well, Alice saw you and Edward falling in love when he comes back, but he refuses to change you because he believe that when you're changed you lose your soul."

"That's stupid. You guys have not lost your souls." Then the full force of his words hit me, "Edward…loves…me?" I knew that I loved him, but for him to love me too…that would be…like heaven.

"Well…I don't know if he does yet or not, but he's going too." Alice said.

"Do you want to be changed?" Carlisle asked.

I knew my answer already, but I took time to think it through anyways. I would become a vampire. I would live forever. I would fall in love…well…actually I already have…but you get the point. I would also have to leave my parents and all humanity, but I was okay with that. I knew that I could never live with myself if I didn't take my chance for happiness. And my happiness lay with the Cullens.

"Yes" I calmly stated.

Just then Rosalie bust through the door. "How could you want this…this…this unlife Bella?" she yelled.

"Because she loves him." Jasper said calmly joining us in the office.

"What?" Rosalie questioned.

"Bella's in love with Edward. She has been since the first time she saw him across the lunch room." He's little speech caused me to blush uncontrollably even though it was true.

"No, she may be in lust with him, but it's not love. She's only known him for a couple of days." Rosalie said. That made me mad…very mad. How dare she question my love for Edward! I was getting ready to tell her off when Jasper cut in.

"Bella, calm down, it's okay." Jasper soothed. Then turning to Rosalie said, "It's not just stupid, everyday teenage lust, she's really and truly in love with our brother."

"How is that possible?" she said in almost a whisper.

It was a rhetorical question and everybody knew that so no one answered.

A few moments of deep, pondering silence I asked, "So…where we going to do this?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Follow me!" Alice said leading me up another flight of stairs and into a room. The room had white walls and white, plush carpet. On the walls were rows and rows of CDs and there was a very complex stereo system. The kind I would brake if allowed near it. Against one of the walls was a huge black leather couch. I loved this room.

"This is Edward's room." I stated.

Alice turned to face me, "How'd you know?"

"I can just tell…plus…it smells just like him?" I blushed.

"You are one of a kind Bella," she laughed, "not many people would know some one's scent in an hour and then be able to recognize it later."

"I've always known I wasn't normal." I laughed with her.

"I bet you're going to have a power." Alice said out of nowhere.

"Really? How come?"

"Because you're very perceptive and it's almost like you can sense things."

"Pick a number between one and fifty. I want to show you something."

"Okay, I got one."

"Is your number 32?"

"How did you know?"

"I can…kind of…sense it. Like certain numbers stick out to me when I think of what number you picked."

"Yelp, you are definitely going to have a power."

"Are you ready Bella?" Carlisle asked walking into the room.

"Completely" I was ready to start the next chapter of my life. I know this is what I was supposed to be.

"Now Bella, the transformation is going to last three days and be _very_ painful, but after that you're going to be one of us."

"It sounds like I'm joining a cult or something." I teased.

"No," Alice laughed, "just our family."

I had to smile at that. I really was joining their family. I lay back on the couch and prepared myself for the bite.

Carlisle sat down beside me. "Just relax and we'll see you in a couple days," he said before leaning down and biting me.

"See you in a couple days." I whispered before the fire consumed me.


	6. Chapter 6

What am I supposed to do now? I can't go back home with my singer still there. How could I let some little girl influence my life like that?

I was deciding on a plan of action when Carlisle called.

"Hello" I answered.

"Hello Edward. I was calling to let you know we're moving." He said.

"We're moving? Where? When?" I don't want them upsetting their lives because of me.

"We're moving tomorrow and we are going to be staying in Alaska with you and the Denali Coven for a little while."

"I don't want everyone having to move because of me."

"It's not because of you. And also people at work are starting to get suspicious. I don't look 32."

I had to laugh at that. Carlisle really didn't look a day over 28. "Okay, then I guess I'll see you in a couple of days." I told him.

"See you soon." He said before hanging up.

After I sat the phone down I was overcome with…sadness? Why would I be sad? I didn't even like Forks and I couldn't have gone back anyways. It couldn't be because of the Swan girl…could it?


	7. Chapter 7

**Alice's POV:**

I felt so bad. Bella's head was on my lap and she was withering in pain. If it weren't for my visions I would almost regret changing her. But she wanted this and is in love with Edward. I know I did the right thing. Just one more day to go and then Edward will no longer be the odd man out.

"Carlisle!" I called.

"Yes Alice?" he said appearing in front of me.

"What do we do now? Are we faking Bella's death? Where are we moving to?"

"Emmett and Jasper are faking Bella's death as we speak and after Bella's transformation is complete we're going to Alaska and staying with the Denali Coven for a little while. I just got off the phone with Edward so he knows we're coming."

"So you have everything under control? We're leaving tomorrow?"

"Yes and yes."

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it Alice?"

"It's Edward…he's going to be really pissed when he finds out we changed Bella."

"I assumed he was going to be. He will get over it though won't he?"

"He will and it won't take that long only a day or so, but he's going to blow up at first." I sighed.

"It'll be okay. Eventually he'll be happy that we changed Bella." Carlisle comforted me. Hearing him say that did comfort me even though I already knew it was true.

We talked for hours about everything. About Bella, what her power could be, Edward, Edward's reaction, Edward and Bella, Edward and Bella's relationship, and a million other things. Gradually throughout the night other family members came to join us.

The final hours of Bella's transformation were winding down. Any minute now she should be waking up.

**Bella's POV:**

Pain…uncontrollable excruciating fire was burning me, consuming me from the inside out. My bones were braking and my muscles torn all becoming stronger and indestructible. Alice stayed with me the entire time and at some point everyone else came in too. They kept talking. Their voices soothed some of the pain, but I never heard the one voice I really wanted to hear…Edward's. I still have never heard his voice, but I'm sure it's just as beautiful as he is.

I was trying to hold in my screams when all of a sudden the pain just…stopped.

I sat up and looked around me. Everyone was staring at me. I don't know if it was in shock, awe, or what.

But then I heard

_Damn, she's gorgeous!_

_I hope Rosalie doesn't catch me staring._

_There's no way Edward's going to be able to resist her._

_I wonder if she has a power._

_We are so going shopping soon!!!_

_Did anything go wrong with her transformation?_

_Does she remember everything?_

Only no one said anything. Can I read minds like Edward?

"Either ya'll are really good at throwing your voices or I can read minds." I told them.

_Can you hear me? _Carlisle asked with his thoughts.

"Yes" I said to answer his question.

"I guess we have another telepath in the family." Carlisle laughed when everyone groaned to his statement.

"I wonder if mind reading is your only power." Alice thought out loud.

"I guess we'll find out eventually." Esme said.

"Do you want to see what you look like?" Alice said practically jumping out of her seat.

"Sure" I said following her into the bathroom.

When I looked in the mirror I gasped. I was gorgeous. My hair had more volume and was very shiny and my lips were pink and lusciously full. My cheek bones were more prominent and my eyes a little bigger. And don't even get me started on my body. I all of the sudden had the perfect figure and amazing curves, mile long legs and a slim waist.

"How in the world did this happen?" I breathed.

"The prettier you are before the transformation, the prettier you are after the transformation." Alice replied simply.

"But I wasn't that pretty as a human." I reasoned.

"You're kidding right? You were beautiful as a human. One of the prettiest I've ever seen." She said it like it was so obvious.

"Yeah right" I scoffed.

"It's true. You were a very pretty human." Jasper agreed walking into the bathroom.

"Whatever you guys. It doesn't matter anymore, I'm officially a vampire." I beamed.

"Yes, you are. And we need to take you hunting before we leave."

"Leave? Where are we going?"

"Alaska," Alice said jumping up and down, "We're staying with the Denali Coven for a little bit. Also…that's where Edward is."

"Do you think he wants to see me?" I asked.

**Jasper's POV:**

Bella's emotions are off the wall. She's excited and happy, but she's also terrified and anxious. Why?

"Do you think he wants to see me?" she asked hesitantly. So that's why. She's worried he won't want to see her and won't love her. She loves him so much. I can feel it rolling off of her in waves.

"Of course he wants to see you. He's going to love you. I promise." Alice reassured her. "Now come on, we need to get you ready for the trip."

"Okay." Bella said putting up a good front, but I could still feel her real emotions.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella's POV:**

Hunting. Ugh. This was one aspect of being a vampire that I wasn't very fond of. I couldn't stop the butterflies from flying around in my stomach. What if I did it wrong? Could you do it wrong? What if I hurt my new family? What if I attacked a human? I'm not looking forward to losing control like everyone says I'm going to.

"Alright Bella," Alice says pulling me out of my reverie, "all you have to do is let your senses take over. The rest will come naturally."

I mutely nodded my head and crouched down. My eyes locked on the heard of deer about a hundred yards away. They didn't even know we were there. We were down wind of the deer so they couldn't smell us, but boy did I smell them. I took a big whiff and I sprung towards the mouth watering morsels like I'd been doing it for years. It was unnerving, losing control like that. One second I'm behind the bushes…the next I'm biting into a neck letting the sweet, life giving liquid run down my throat, relishing every moment of it. I quickly finished off three more deer before my thirst was completely sedated.

I stood up realizing for the first time what I just did. I was shocked. Alice, apparently sensing my distraught, came up to be and engulfed me in a sisterly, comforting hug. After a few minutes we pulled back. I was okay now. I knew that hunting was a small price to pay for my happiness. Now, who ever said happiness can't be bought?

I followed Alice back to the house. We never said a word. She left me to my own thoughts…that mainly centered on Edward. Had I gone completely mad? I didn't even know the guy…yet I was in love with him. I joined a completely knew family after only talking to them for a few hours. My brain yelled at me for being a complete and total idiot, while my heart was over joyed I was finally doing something for myself and believed I was doing the right thing. My heart always won out in the end.

As we walked through the door I stopped dead in my tracks. The house was completely empty. I knew that we were moving, but how had they packed so quickly.

"Don't look so surprised." Emmett chuckled, coming up behind me and placing a massive hand on my shoulder, "We're vampires. We move fast."

"Yeah," I breathed, "I guess so."

"Is everyone ready?" Carlisle asked walking into the room carrying a box.

Everyone said they were so we all piled into cars. Carlisle and Esme took the Mercedes. Rosalie took the BMW M3. Emmett took the Jeep. And I rode with Alice and Jasper in the Vanquish; apparently it was another one of Edward's cars.

We had been driving for about an hour and I had been staring off into space, lost in thought, when Jasper slammed on the brakes. I jerked my head up to find everyone coming to a screeching halt, trying to avoid hitting three vampires standing in the middle of the road.

Everybody pulled the cars over to the side of the road and stepped out. With Carlisle in the lead, we all walked over to the small coven.

"May we ask you why you are blocking our way?" Carlisle asked very politely.

"We simply smelled other vampires and wished to meet them." A tall, lanky man, who seemed to be the leader, stated.

Carlisle chuckled, "I do believe there are better ways of getting our attention then almost causing us to wreck."

"Indeed, but they all took more time than we had to spare." He replied dryly.

While they carried on with introductions, I scanned the minds of these strangers, trying to be of what assistance I can. I realized that the man I had assumed was the leader was actually putting up a façade. The other sneering man was the rightful leader and he was staring right at me. He was a tracker and his thoughts were all focused on me…for some reason.

_A new vampire, that's very interesting. She is absolutely gorgeous…and looks feisty. She could be a fun project to work on. I do believe she will be my next target. I can only imagine what fun I'll have with her._

I tuned out his thoughts there. I had already heard enough. I quickly went to the red haired female's thoughts.

_Stupid, gorgeous female vampires, o well, it doesn't matter; I'm still the most beautiful. I see my James has taken an interest in the brunette. How dare that slut try and steal my man?!_

The fake leader seemed to be absolutely clueless.

_I wonder why we're hiding rank. These people seem nice enough. I hope James doesn't do anything rash. He probably will, though, knowing him._

After figuring out James' plan to track me I impatiently waited for the chit chat to end so I could speak to my family. It took a good ten minutes for the conversation to wrap up but when it did I was the first one to jump into the car.

"Alice!" I practically screamed at her, "They're after me!"

"What? Honey calm down." She soothed, for I was shaking with fear, "who's after you?"

"James," I breathed. "He's a tracker and he's after me. He thought that I looked feisty and that I'd provide for a fun project."

Jasper and Alice let our menacing growls as soon as they heard this. I could feel waves of anger rolling off of Jasper. Alice quickly gained control of her emotions and calmed Jasper down before flipping open her phone and informing the rest of the family.

When everyone was aware of the situation we continued on our way to Alaska. My new stalker was temporarily put on the back burner the closer we got to Denali…to Edward.

Alice was blocking her thoughts from me, so I had a pretty good feeling that we were going to have a bit of a problem. I was going over different conversations in my head I could have with Edward, but eventually I just decided it would be best to wing it.

_Here goes nothing._ I thought to myself as we pulled up to the biggest house I've ever seen, although I knew that it was everything.

**Edward's POV:**

I heard my family pull up in the driveway. I was excited that they were here. I had missed them terribly. As I walked outside to greet them I saw something that made my dead heart skip a beat.

There, stepping out of my Vanquish was _The_ Bella Swan. I could almost feel my eyes turning pitch black. How could they?!

"What the _hell!"_ I spat through gritted teeth. "Carlisle, could I talk to you for a moment please?" I tried to speak as calmly as I could.

I lead him around the back of the house before turning on him. "Now, Edward, I know you're upset, but-" He started before I cut him off.

"You're damn right I'm upset! What was the purpose, the _point_ in damning a young woman to such a hell as this?!" I vehemently roared.

"I will not speak to you with you in such a state, Edward Anthony." He replied calmly. "Now, there is a perfectly good reason for the actions we have chosen to take, and I would tell you if I could, but the reason is not mine to tell. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go greet my friends while you get a handle on yourself." Carlisle then continued to walk away from me and my currently seething state. What did he mean by, 'but the reason is not mine to tell'? Whose reason could it be? Alice's? Jasper's? Esme's?

After pondering our rather livid conversation, I couldn't take it anymore. I ran back around to the front of the house and barged through the door. I wanted answers and I was going to get answers.


	9. Disclaimer

Sorry I forgot something….

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or this story. They all belong to the great Stephenie Meyer.**

I don't want to be sued or anything so I had to add that quickly. I apologize to anyone who thought that this was a chapter.

P.S. Every other week I won't be able to update, but then the other weeks I will be updating frequently, so come Monday, there won't be anything new until the next Monday. (I hope that made sense.)


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry that this chapter is late! Please forgive me! And thank you to all my reviewers and fans! You guys are great insperation. 3 Enjoy the chapter!_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Twilight or New Moon. Stephenie Meyer does._**

**Edward's POV:**

"Edward! I thought I taught you better than that! You don't just go barging in like that!" Esme chastised, but I didn't have time for that. I was on a mission.

"Somebody start explaining…now!" I hissed. "Why did you change her? We left! There was no reason to drag her into this!"

Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Carman, Eleazer, Kate, Irin, Tanya, and…Bella all stared at me, not offering any information.

I growled a low rumbling sound deep in my chest that reverberated off the walls, threateningly. Carlisle opened his mouth to speak, "You will know when it is the right time."

"Now is the right time!" I fumed.

Bella stepped forward. "No it isn't," she said calmly, though I could tell she was shaken by my anger. I felt bad for that. I didn't want her to be afraid of me. "You will know after you've calmed down."

My family and the Denali coven then dissipated, going to their rooms and unpacking. I ran up to my room and went over to my CD collection. After much indecision I finally put in my Linkin Park CD. I laid down on my bed letting the blaring music and screeching lyrics wash over me, clearing my mind of my thoughts and everyone else's. I hadn't realized how long I was just laying there until the CD was over.

The silence that accompanied the ending of Linkn Park gave my mind free access to wonder. And all my thoughts were focused on Bella and the mystery see presented. Why can't I read her mind, and why the _hell_ was she changed?! But what really was gripping my mind was how drop dead gorgeous she was and how I've never had this warm, bubbly feeling inside of me before. I think I'm…no…that can't be it…could it? I can't be falling in love with her. It's impossible. I'm a monster…and she's…she's perfect, an angel. And even as I told myself that that wasn't what was happening, in my dead heart I knew that I had already fallen.

I was pulled from my trance by a soft knock on my door.

"Come in" I called quietly.

Esme walked in and sat down beside me. "What?" I asked harsher than I intended.

"Edward," she started thoughtfully, "I know you're troubled about this whole situation, but you have to know, we all believe we made the right decision."

"I know you do, but that doesn't mean I agree with you. I mean, I don't even know what the other choices were." I was exasperated.

"You're just going to have to take our word for it for a little while." She continued.

"Why won't you just explain everything to me?!" I yelled at her suddenly.

"I've already told you why." Esme tried to calm me back down.

"Well that's not good enough!" I fumed enraged.

"Edward!" I heard someone yell. I turned around to see who it was and was surprised to see Bella standing in my doorway. "Edward Cullen you do not speak to your mother that way!" she reprimanded.

I immediately felt bad and turned to Esme. "I'm sorry Esme." I spoke softly.

"It's quite alright, dear." She said gathering me into a motherly hug. "I'm going to let you two talk." She spoke leaving the room.

I sat down on my coach feeling a bit awkward. I didn't know what to say. Bella sat down next to me and spoke, breaking the silence. "You have a bit of a problem with your anger, don't you?" she laughed.

She had a beautiful laugh, enchanting. I was so busy committing it to memory it took me a second to answer her. "I guess I do." I laughed with her.

"What is your full name." she asked out of nowhere.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. You?"

"Isabella Marie Swan." She smiled.

"Favorite color?"

"hmmm…probably brown." She replied after a moment of thought.

"Brown?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes, brown is warm." She defended. "What's your favorite color?"

"I don't really have one. Movie?"

"Romeo and Juliet…and before you ask…my favorite book is Pride and Prejudice." I had to laugh. She was right. That was going to be my next question. "And yours is…"

"My favorite movie is probably anything involving vampires, I find those rather humorous, and my favorite book has got to be Dracula." I responded.

"You just got a thing for vampires don't you?" she chuckled. I couldn't help but think that I only have a thing for _one_ particular vampire. And that thought brought me back to what had been occupying my mind for the past couple of hours.

I tried to bring the subject up casually. "So, is anyone going to tell me the story?"

She instantly sobered up, our playful moods lost, and I instantly missed them. "I don't know. I don't know if you can handle it yet." She muttered.

"I can handle it." I persisted trying to keep my temper in check.

"Fine, but if it upsets you remember that you asked." She bargained.

"Just tell me all already." I said rather sharply.

"Alice asked me if I would become a vampire…and I said yes." She tried to brush it off as no big deal.

"How could you have done that? You actually agreed to be changed!" I yelled. Why would she want to be changed? This life affords her nothing.

"I…I...I can't tell you why…yet." She mumbled.

"And why not. Didn't you just say you would tell me?!" Why won't she tell me!

"I'm scared." She answered truthfully.

"Of what?!" I howled.

"Of your reaction, of what you'll say, that you'll never speak to me again." She whispered. I would never quite speak to her.

"Just tell me! There's nothing to be scared of!" I never want her to be afraid of me.

I think she was getting tired of my yelling because she started yelling too. "Fine! You really want to know?! Well this is why!" She was frustrated, I could tell, but what took me by surprise was what she did next.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and crashed her lips against mine. I was shocked at first but quickly relaxed into the kiss. She playfully bit my bottom lip seeking entrance which I happily granted. Her tongue slipped into my mouth and I reciprocated. My hands couldn't decide where they wanted to be. They were tracing the contours of her body and finally settled on her hips, bringing them closer to mine. This kiss was the best thing in the entire world. It was accompanied by the most wonderful feelings possible. She arose sensations and passion that I didn't even know I possessed. I love her, I truly do.

After a while Bella pulled back and I rested my forehead against hers.

"I agreed to be changed because I fell in love with you, completely and irrevocably. And you and the family mean more to me than everything else in the world combined." She said passionately. "I love you Edward." Her words sent my dead heart into a frenzy.

"I love you more than life its self Bella." I told her. She smiled at me before I went in to steal another kiss from those most delicious lips of hers.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own this story. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Bella's POV:**

Our kiss was cut short by a very jubilant Alice's squeal. "EEEEEEEEEEEKKK!! I'm so glad we got that mess out of the way! I'm so happy for you guys!"

Edward put his arm around me and pulled me against him. "Thanks Alice" he replied looking happier than I'd ever seen him.

"We have to go shopping!" cried jumping up and down.

"Why?" I asked.

"To celebrate! Plus you have no clothes, but even if you had your old clothes they wouldn't fit." She stated looking me over. This was one of those times where I was very glad I couldn't blush.

I really didn't want to go shopping…but I didn't have any clothes. I reluctantly said, "Fine Alice, I'll go with you, but we can't take to long and I have to pay for my own things."

"No" she stated simply.

"No what?"

"I will take as long as I want and I vehemently refuse to allow you to pay!" she said grabbing my hand and dragging me out of Edward's reach.

"Hey!" We both protested at the same time causing me to smile in spite of my current hostage situation.

"Now Edward, I know you want to spend time with Bella, especially since you love each other and all that, but unless you want her wearing the same thing everyday…or naked all the time than see needs to come with me." Alice reasoned.

Edward got a wicked glint in his eye. "You know, I really wouldn't mind if Bella had no clothes at all. I bet the view would be fantastic."

I heard laughter all through the house as I playfully smacked Edward upside his head.

Before I realized what was happening Edward had me pinned against the wall. "Bella that hurt." He whispered faking a hurt expression.

"Meet me down stairs in five minutes." I vaguely heard Alice tell me.

I was drowning in Edward's topaz, smoldering eyes. "Sorry?" I offered breathless. I could see the passion building in his eyes and it was intoxication. He pressed up against me so that I was trapped between the wall and him. I could feel every contour, every curve of his magnificent body. He leaned forward and led a trail of kisses starting from the crook of my neck leading up to my ear. He whispered into my ear with his lips barely brushing my skin, "I love you Isabella." I was too dazzled to speak. Edward trailed his hands down my arms, sending shivers through me, and rested them on my waist, while nibbling on my neck. I moaned in pleasure. I couldn't take it anymore; I was going to explode if I didn't feel his lips on mine again. Apparently Edward felt the same way because in the next second his mouth crashed against mine hungrily. I wound my fingers through his hair bringing him closer, if that was possible. After a moment Edward pulled back slightly. "Alice is getting impatient. Maybe you should go now." I knew he was right, but I was very reluctant to leave him. I nodded mutely, to dazed to think straight, and stumbled my way down stairs.

In the car Alice was chatting away happily. I was a little bit frightened of her eagerness to take me shopping.

As soon as we pulled up to the mall Alice rushed to my side dragging me into all her favorite stores. She went down every aisle and to every rack pulling off item after item thrusting them upon me.

"Here, go try these on." She demanded, handing over the next pile of clothes. I unwillingly went into the dressing room and tried on _everything_, every time coming out to show Alice. She would nod or shake her head, depending on whether or not she liked it and if we were getting it.

An hour later we were still shopping.

Another hour later we were still shopping.

Another hour and we were _still_ shopping.

After four and a half hours of pure torture I had eighteen huge bags stuffed to the brim with every type of clothing imaginable. I was even forced into Victoria Secrets.

"Alice! I'm not going in there!" I refused.

"Oh yes you are." She replied. I could tell by her thoughts that she wanted to buy certain items for a specific reason. cough Edward cough

"Alice I don't need anything from there." I wasn't entirely comfortable doing this with her.

"It's not for you it's for Edward." She said calmly, forcing me into the store. After many more arguments we left…with me caring two rather large bags from there.

"Can we please leave now?" I whined. I didn't want to give her another chance to force me into anymore embarrassing stores and I was really starting to miss Edward.

Alice sighed heavily. "Fine Bella, ruin all my fun." She grumbled good heartily. I knew she missed Jasper too.

When we arrived back at the house Edward helped me carry my bags to my room. He caught me catch him eyeing the Victoria Secrets bag and he looked away from me like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. I couldn't help but chuckle. As soon as I had put everything away Emmett strode into the room with a big grin on his face.

"What is it Emmett?" I asked.

"Alice said there's going to be a thunderstorm tonight!" he answered bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Edward immediately perked up, but I didn't see the big deal. "Really? We can have a baseball game tonight?" Edward inquired excitedly.

"Yelp!"

"Can someone please tell me what the big deal is?" I was thoroughly confused. I mean, it's just a thunderstorm.

"You see Bella; we can only have a vampire style baseball game during a thunderstorm because when we hit the ball and run into each other it sounds like thunder." Emmett explained patiently.

"When's the game going to start?"

"Alice said the storm comes at eight."

"Okay!" I was excited to see my first vampire style baseball game.

The next three hours seemed to just drag by. I was anticipating the game and I could tell everyone else was too.

But finally…the time came and we all ran to a huge clearing in the woods. Carlisle split everyone into teams. Carmon, Elizear, Irin, Tanya, Kate, and Carlisle were on one team, while, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and I were on the other team and Esme refereed. My team was in the field first.

We spread our selves out in the field with Alice pitching. Tanya was at bat. She hit the ball over everyone's heads with a deafening crack, but Edward easily ran and caught it. Out number one. We quickly got two more outs than it was our turn to bat. I got a double and then Edward hit a homerun, making the score 2:1, with us winning.

I thought I was doing very well, considering this was my first time ever playing baseball. I was really enjoying myself. I loved my family, they were absolutely hilarious. The guys would argue over every little thing, making Esme break them apart. Then if they won the argument they'd brag like five year olds. The game continued for a couple more innings in much the same fashion. The score fluctuated constantly and whoever was winning at the time apparently had bragging rights.

During the fifth inning I started getting a bad feeling. I can't describe it, but it's like I just _knew_ something bad was going to happen…and soon, very soon.

"Hey guys!" I called out. Everybody stopped what they were doing and turned towards me. "I have a very, _very _bad feeling."

Edward was instantly by my side. "What do you mean?" concerned colored his tone.

"I don't know how to explain it. I just know something bad is going to happen, like in the next few minutes." I was getting frantic. The feeling was starting to become overbearing. "Can we go? Please?" I begged.

"Sure Bella. It would be unwise to ignore this. It may be another power of yours showing itself." Carlisle agreed, much to my relief.

We all turned to leave, but it was too late. James, Laurent, and Victoria all entered the clearing at that precise moment.


End file.
